TMNT: Project Cosmos
by SuperHERO382
Summary: Taliah Kurenai or T.K. for short, an experiment with panther DNA spliced into her very being. T.K. is in a fight with a group of armed men and is greatly outnumbered that is until the turtles come to the rescue or at least they thought it was a rescue. Is Taliah working for the Foot or is she against them?
1. Chapter 1: A Look into the past

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT just my OC.**

_...*Heavy breathing*..._

_...*Chains clanging*..._

_My arms are sore from being held up, I can't see anything, they have blind folded me. The chains around my neck keep me knelt to the ground while the ones on my arms keep them held high. Everyday its been like this, for as far as I can remember. I don't know how I came to be, all I know is this is my life, my life of needles and injections. A test subject. _

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*..._

_I can hear footsteps coming down the hall, my breathing quickens as I smell his scent, my heart races. I become scared and begin to whimper, my failed attempts to get my arms free go effortless. I don't want to be here, HE is coming, every time he comes around, he injects me with stuff and makes me do tests. I can't get away, his shock collar is always around my neck. Tears stream down my face, I cant see but I can hear him, hes stopped at the doorway. The door beeps as he enters the code. I begin to struggle again but fail with the same results._

_*Creeeaaakkkk*_

_I instantly stop and hold my breath, my head moving in the direction on the door, he enters quietly, coming towards me. A whimper escapes my mouth as a clench my fists and tense up. He just stands there. Suddenly a there's a small pain in my arm as he injects whatever it is into me. I cry out in pain as the burning injection spreads up my arm and into my body, screaming and screaming the pain is unbearable. Its like being burned alive but on the inside, I'm in total agony. _

"_Is this suppose to happen?" A woman speaks up, when did she show up? The pain then begins to subside and I try to control my breathing. "Take her to the testing arena." The man orders, I hear feet scurrying around me and the chains on my arms have become undone. Quick as lightening I slash at the nearest person, making him fall to the ground in pain. Blood is in the air, his scent fills my nostrils and I advance on him, I may be blindfolded but I can sense where he is. As I'm about to pounce on the man a jolt of shock knocks me over on my side, screaming in pain. I grab at the collar around my neck as another jolt of electricity enters my body rendering me motionless as they pick me up and drag me away..._

"T.K.!" Someone yells, snapping me out of my head and back into reality. I look around and notice that I'm in an empty hallway. "Where are we?" I ask as I scan around my surroundings, totally lost. "What do you mean where are we? We have a rehearsing to do and your standing there like a zombie, lets go. NOW!" Snapping her fingers the feisty girl urges me to keep moving. "Sorry Amelia, I went to that place again." I say as I try to catch up to her. Amelia lets out an impatient sigh, shakes her head and keeps walking. "It's OK, lets go." Amelia speaks as she rushes to the open area where the other band members are waiting. "Finally!" One speaks as he jumps off the scaffolding. "Don't look at me, T.K. went zombie mode again." Amelia says as she rushes to the makeshift stage. "T.K. You can't keep doing this." The guy speaks as he stands in front of me. "I'm sorry OK Alex, lets just practice." I say as I push past him and climb up onto the stage and start tuning my electric guitar. "T.K. Is always doing this, every time something huge comes up she goes total zombie mode, its freaking annoying." A girl snaps and tosses her guitar pick to the ground. "Watch it Alyx." I snap as I walk towards her, standing right in front of her smug little face. "Ladies how about we start out with a practice song, I'm thinking 'Revolution' from The Used." Alex says as he tries to stop his twin sister from being beaten up.

"WE ARE, SOMBER SOCIETY!" Amelia shouts as she bangs her drums, Alyx and I glare at each other as we strum our guitars to the beat. If it was one thing we could agree on it was band practice, the only thing that calmed my insane brain from wandering back in time to those painful memories. It had been a year since I broke out of the laboratory, I always watched my back, kept to the darkness. The Foot hadn't found me yet and I wanted to keep it that way, I was free, I escaped my torture. I have no friends, the only ones I do have is my band but even then we barely hang out, only for practice. Its better this way, no one has to get hurt or see the other me. The me that would make them run away, the experiment, the freak...

**Note: My first attempt at writing a TMNT fanfic, be gentle with me**


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Memories

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT JUST MY OC**

After band practice I walk Amelia half ways home, she lived in Brooklyn so, we barely talk and I'm fine with that. Soon we go our separate ways, I continue to walk several more blocks until I decide to check out the docks. I can hear a bunch of people somewhere in the crates and a familiar voice. *_That voice sounds familiar...I better check this out...*_ I jump the fence and see a Foot soldier scouting the area. Shocked I quickly hide from his sight as I make a run for the nearest roof. *_What the heck is a Foot soldier doing here?* _I steady myself and look over to the docks again, only to see Karai and more Foot soldiers opening crates and stealing chemicals. A small movement catches my eye as I stare closer I make out that its a human girl, a reporter. It was _April_ O'Neil.

*_What is she doing in Brooklyn and at this time of night?*_ I watch her watching the Foot, April takes out her cell phone and attempts to film the Foot in action but seems to fail at the attempt to capture the footage. *_Don't climb over, they will see you._* I yell at her mentally but its no use, I lose track of her. Staying in the darkness I watch them move chemicals until a Foot solider shouts out in pain causing the other Foot soldiers and Karai. I can see Foot soldiers flying left and right, a crate then knocks some of them into the river. "Retreat!" I hear Karai shout as she and the remaining Foot soldiers run to their vehicles and flee the scene. I couldn't make out exactly who was fighting the Foot but I was grateful. It was then that I noticed a guy or somebody standing on a crate. April had tried to capture an image but before she could he was gone. *_Ha! Nice try Miss O'Neil, well time to head back.* _I then start jumping from roof to roof, to avoid the street lights in case there was any left over Foot soldiers lurking around. Once I made it back to the warehouse I relax down, checking the security cams for any Foot soldier or lurkers. Bringing out my journal I began to write about my day.

_Dear Journal:_

_It happened again today, I don't know how it started. I was walking and suddenly I was back there, back at that painful place. Why does this keep happening to me? Why can't I seem to forget? It's starting to get worse, it's like the vault in my head is starting to break. I pray that they never find me. I pray that they don't drag me back to that painful place...I also came across an attempted Foot robbery down at Brooklyn docks, they didn't see me. Karai was there was well, it would seem that the Foot were trying to get their hands on some deanimating agents, what could they need that for. Whatever it is it's no longer my problem...I don't need to be getting caught..._

3am and I'm wide awake, I can't seem to shake this feeling. The feeling of seeing the Foot and Karai has me on edge, like an icy hand gripping my heart. *_I've had enough, it's time to jam on the rooftops._* Once on the roof I stare up into the night sky is beautiful, so beautiful it deserves a song. I am lost in the moment of my own music, I'm playing one of my favourite songs. 'Shelter' from Miyavi, strumming the beat on my electro. Moving to the beat, I'm lost in my own world unaware that I am being watched. Hours had gone by and still I was lost in my own world, the music stayed in my head until suddenly everything around me begins to shake and quiver...

...*_Thump Thump*_...

_...I'm being dragged..._

_...There's voices around me..._

"_...W-wha...?" I managed to sputter out as I sloppily fumble to stand but fail as the men holding me don't stop dragging me to god knows where. "Ah Subject Alpha is waking up, set her here." A woman speaks as the men roughly dropped me to the ground, I'm still blindfolded. "Hold her arms up while I take her blindfold off." The woman ordered and suddenly there was a knee on my back and my arms raised up behind me, screaming in agony I growled at them a hiss escaped my mouth. "Keep her still." She once again ordered as I felt her unclip my blindfold, it fell to the ground with a clang. Shielding my eyes as I was taken aback by the sudden brightness of the room, rubbing the stars and spots away my vision began to clear up and I noticed we were in a testing room. "Subject Alpha, I want you to change into your second form." The woman ordered as she brought out her clip board to keep a record of my test. "..no..." I mutter so quietly she can barely hear me. "Hmm what was that?" The woman asks looking up from her clip board. "I said NO!" I growl as stand up, smirking the woman just glares at me and nodded to one of her men. Suddenly there was a jolt of pain and shock enter my body as I arched my back and screamed as another shock enter my body from a different area. "Unless you want to fried stupid I suggest you shift forms. NOW!" The woman barks, I take in deep breathes trying to calm myself. "Fine.." I glare at her as I fall onto all fours, hearing my bones break I growl in agony. My claws extend as my nails grow longer, my legs then stretch longer and snap into place, I can feel the strength within them, my tail slithers out and my ears turn pointed. The pain then ends as my transformation is complete. I am half human and half panther, at least that is what they told me but there could be more. "Now begin the test." The woman orders as she strikes me with a whip, hissing I obey..._

The screaming of my electro snaps me back into reality, I glance around and remember where I am. A teardrop falls and hits my hand. I touch my cheek and its wet with tears, tears that fall down my face and into the dark abyss below that is their final resting place. Anger begins to rise as I grab the nearest object and chuck it at the glass window, the glass breaks and I'm reminded of that place again. I shake my head violently and yell in anger as I break my objects around me.

*Clink Clink.*

A bottle drops behind me. I spin around and come face to face with utter darkness, scanning the area there's no one on the roof but me. "Hello?" I shout into the darkness but get silence in return, my heart begins to race again. *_Have I been discovered?_* I wonder to myself but if the Foot have found me I'm sure they would have attacked by now. *_If its not the Foot then it must be someone or something out there._* A blood piercing scream makes me jump as I turn in the direction it came from, jumping from one building to another I cover my face, the last thing I need is to be recognized.

**NOTE: The turtles have yet to be introduced**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Turtle-Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT just my OC. This fanfic story is based on the new TMNT 2014 movie. It's my first fanfic. Thank you KatrinaSebastian for the help**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TMNT POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After thwarting the Foot clans attempted robbery at Brooklyn docks, the turtles regrouped waiting for Raph to show up. Raph was the only one who stayed behind a little longer to make sure any Foot soldiers weren't sticking around. Mikey and Donnie were both sitting down while Leo was pacing back and forth anxiously waiting for his brothers arrival. Raph finally showed up and Leo walked right up to him. "Did anyone see you?" Leo asks as he glances around for watchful eyes, Raph shoves him aside lightly. "No but I seen a girl on the rooftops so I had to sneak around her to get here." Raph spoke as he put his tooth pick in his mouth, chewing on it kind of in an irritated mood. "A girl? What was she doing on the rooftops? Did she see you?" Leo asks as he gets into Raphs personal space. "I don't know Leo, why don't you go and ask her. She's just a couple rooftops away." Raph snaps as he gets up in Leos face as both brothers were locked in a firey glare, neither one backing down anytime soon. "Was she hot?" A voice interrupts as both brothers tear away from each others death glares and stare at Mikey or rather glare at him. "What?" Both Raph and Leo say in union then glance at each other then back to Mikey. "I said was she hot?" Mikey spoke while making hand movements outlining that of a woman's body. Leo straightens up and walks over to Mikey to smack him upside the head.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DONNIE POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ah! I was just asking." Mikey says as he rubs his head while I sit back chuckling softly to myself as I observes my brothers conversations. When suddenly a blood piercing scream causes all four of us to flinch and turn to the direction from whence the scream came. "Someones in trouble." I say as I push my glasses up onto my face as Leo rushes towards the edge of the building trying to pinpoint the exact location where the scream came from. "Not that far, just a couple blocks away, let's go." Leo orders as we all begin jumping from building to building, keeping to the shadows as not be seen. "Finally some more action." Raph grins as he runs ahead of everyone else only to come across a bunch of people in a dark alley not knowing that the scream had come from this location, Raph continues running ahead.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEO POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stopping to stares down at the group of people while Donnie and Mikey both run ahead, trying to catch up with Raph who was nearly two blocks ahead. While staring down at the group of people I begin realize that a fight was going on, with only one person against a group of armed men. The one young boy against the group of men was wearing a Batman sweater and was protecting an unconscious female body. *_Judging from the scene, I'd have to guess the group of men were trying to harm the woman. The boy heard her screams and came to rescue her but now he is out numbered._* I pondered as I looked up for my brothers who had stopped to wait for me. "Hey guys over here!" I shout as softly as I can, motioning my brothers to come back. All four of us were now watching in awe at the young individual ((who had hidden his identity)) beat up as many as the group of men he could handle. "Dudes this kid is kicking ass." Mikey said watching in awe as the kid dodge attacks and fought mercilessly with all his might. Donnie on the other hand was analyzing the kids every move till he finally spoke up. "This kid is moving abnormally fast for a human."

I look at Donnie then back at the kid. _*Donnie was right, that kid was moving and fighting with such agility that it seemed impossible for any human to do_.* A low growl snaps all of our attention back to the fight. "Uh did anyone hear that?" Mikey chimed in as all three of us all nod as we focus on the growling kid who just knocked down 3 men at once. The remainder men then all charged at the kid who was backing up and blocking crowbars and baseball bats. WHACK! Came the sickening sound as the bat had connected with the kids head, knocking him down on his knees. "Not cool bro!" Mikey yelled as he jumped down to help the kid, while Donnie, Raph and I follow suit to fight off the remaining men.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.K. POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shaking my head, I try to clear my vision as best as I can, that S.O.B. Hit me! With a freaking BAT!. Feeling a hand grab my arm and lifting me up. My instincts kick in, jumping into the air kicking the big guy in the side of his head. He drops me and curses as he lunges towards me suddenly catching me off guard with his hand is on my chest shoving me into the wall behind me. "What the hell was that for? We're trying to help you!" He yells but shock crosses his features as he removes his hand from my chest. "Your a...?" Before he can finish his sentence I kick him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him as he falls back. Jumping in the air to attack him again I see a giant green turtle with a red mask suddenly in the air along side me, grabbing me by the scruff of my hoodie and slamming me to the ground. I let out a cry of pain as I hear my right arm dislocate, glancing up I come face to face with him only he's on top of me with a sai pointed in my face. "Move and your dead." The red durag terripan snaps.

"Whatever you say Batman." I say while I hold up one of my hands, making it appear that I had given up as he gave me a confusing look. "Raph don't! She's a girl!" The blue masked terripan yells as two other turtles help him up but Raph's glare doesn't leave mine. "RAPH WATCH OUT!" Yells the purple masked one but its too late, my tail is wrapped around his one arm and flipping him in the air. I get up and somersault several feet away from the four turtles who are now ready to fight me. I fall to my knees and pop my arm back into place letting out an pained growl. "What is she?" I hear the orange one say, I glance at them again, all four are watching me waiting for me to make the first move. My tail swishes back and forth. "Who do you work for?!" The blue one yells at me in a fighting stance, I don't respond. "Are you working with the foot?" He asks again but this time I hiss at the question. "That's all I needed to hear." The red one says as he flips his sai's and run towards me.

"STOP! WE DON'T KNOW IF SHE WORKS FOR THE FOOT!" The blue one yells after his brothers who are now all running towards me. I crouched down and readied myself for an attack. The large, red-clad terrapin came at me first, his weapons attempting to slice at me. I quickly dodged the series of attacks with ease, and kicked him away with ease. The orange masked turtle came at me next, swinging his nunchuks at me in hopes of hitting me. I jump high and spun around while landing a solid kick into his sternum, sending him to the ground while the purple-clad warrior came at me immediately. His bo staff extended was a mistake on his part; I jump and land on the staff, running and landing a swift kick to his head, his body rolling on the ground several feet away towards his blue banded companion.

"Damn it, she's too fast!" The orange masked ninja yelled as he tried to attack me again with his nunchuks, and I dodged them easily, giggling under the mask while knocking him to the floor. My eyes then widen in surprise as the purple masked terrapin slides under his brother with his bo staff aimed at my abdomen. He smirks as he presses the button extending his weapon even longer sending me flying into the air where Raph is jumping towards me as well, kicking me into a crate several yards away. Hitting the crate with a sickening crunching sound I fall to the ground back in human form. Struggle to get back up on my feet but lurch forward coughing up a lot of blood. I stare down at the blood in shock as I hear them running towards me, I stare back up at them with my now fear filled eyes. Clutching my abdomen I begin to limp away.


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery Girl

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT just my OC, Chapter 4 is up sorry if it seems a tad boring. ENJOY! 333333**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAPHS' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stopping dead in my tracks, I had seen that face before. It's that the girl! The one who was playing her guitar on the roof not long ago! *_That girl, what was she doing here? Wait a minute did the Foot create her? Does she work for the Foot? What the hell is she?_* So many questions but not enough answers. My brothers stopped a couple feet ahead near the pool blood she coughed out when they noticed I had stopped running after her. "Raph you OK?" Leo asks as he walks towards me. "...I don't know..." Which was true enough.

"I got a DNA sample, I'll run some tests to figure out what she really is." Donnie says as he puts the blood sample away. "That's the girl, shes the one I seen on the roof." I finally answer as Leo looks at me confused. "You mean the one playing a guitar?" I nod but Mikey butts in. "Dudes there's a trail of blood here, I think it might lead us to that girl." The three of us nod and begin to follow the blood trail.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.K. POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I managed to escape those huge turtles. *Cough* More blood runs down my mouth and onto the ground below me, somethings wrong with me why am I still coughing up blood? I suddenly see the four turtles jumping up onto the roof where I was, panic sets in as I began to crawl away. I was in too much pain to deal with this shit again. _*I'll just hide under these ventilation shafts, hopefully they don't find me..._* I think to myself as I try to crawl to my new hiding area, exhausted I roll on my back and stare into the night sky.

_*So...this is what dying feels like?...it sucks..._* My eyes are so heavy until a realization strikes me, I still have an extra needle with the glowing green stuff inside of it. Fumbling for it in my hidden thigh pocket, I take it out and with shaky hands flip the top of revealing the sharp needle. _*Ugh I hate needles..._* Taking a breath. "Well...here goes nothing..." I jab it into my thigh and let out a painful breath as I can feel the liquid burning into my veins and up my whole body. A small cry of pain escapes my mouth as I begin to feel tired and drift back to the painful place.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TMNT POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With Donnie using one of his many trinkets to track the strange girls bloody tracks Raph can't help but become lost in his own mind again with just as many questions, maybe Master Splinter can help him figure out on what just happen. "She's right there!" Mikey yells as they all turn to where the young turtle was pointing, sure enough they noticed a dark figure curled up next to an air vent unconscious. "Is she?..." Raph asks as he notices that she was barely breathing. Donnie and Leo kneel next to her as Donnie puts his hand to her neck to find a weak pulse. "She's alive but barely, we need to get her some medical attention or she will die." He says to Leo mostly, Leo nods and picks her up carefully not caring that he got her blood all over himself he then notices something small and clear in her leg. "Donnie? What is that?" Leo asks as he looks at the dart thing in her leg. Donnie takes it out and examines it, his eye then widen as he looks back to Leo. "I don't know, I will take it back to the lab and do some tests on it to see what it is." Everyone stops and stare at Donnie. "Why was it in her leg?" Donnie asks mostly to himself as he carefully looks at the empty vile with only a drop of glowing green stuff. "Leo we're gonna have to explain this to Master when we get back to the Lair, and bring the girl for interrogation." Donnie says as he stands beside his older brother who nods as all four turtles take off towards the nearest manhole.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Donnies POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once we had reached the lair I went full doctor mode. "Leo put her on the table." I say as I begin preparing the medkit, grabbing gauzes and morphine. "Now what?" Leo asks standing there all covered in the girls blood. "You should probably clean yourself up, we can't have master splinter seeing you covered in blood it will worry him." I say as I hand him a towel. "Good idea." Leo says as he heads towards the bathroom, with only Mikey and Raph looming around the girl I might as well try get their help. "Mikey can you wash the blood off the girls face?" I say as I dig in drawers finding more clothes and dissinfectant, Raph huffs out in anger as he glares at the unconscious girls body, walking out in annoyence.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MIKEYS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Donnie hands me the wet towel, I nod as I attempt to wipe the girls bloody face not knowing where to begin. I notice Donnie watching me as I fumble. "You ok there Mikey?" He asks as he sets his medical equipment down. "Uh yeah yeah, I'm Ok...I just..." Glancing down at the girl. "...Never really touched a girl before.." I truthfully admit as I feel my face heat up.

"Me neither, just be gentle with her, I'm going to find Raph we may need his help." Donnie says as he heads out to find Raph. I look down at the girl once more and with shakey hands I set the cloth on her cheek, my heart is racing and thumping so loudly I can barely hear my own thoughts. "Whew!" I begin to wipe her cheek but the blood had already dried. I can't help but stare at her, even though she was covered in blood she was beautiful, ever so gently I began to wipe the blood off her lips. Dabbing the cloth in water, I squeezed some liquid into her mouth an attempt to moisten the dried blood on the corners of her mouth. When suddenly she jerks and sputters a small cough as more blood seeps out her mouth, eyes flutter open barely awake when she turns my way, looking at me with those turquoise eyes. I freeze. _*Oh snap.._* Her eyes then close shut as she lets out a soft sigh followed by a gurgled bloody cough. Blood seeps out of the corners of her mouth and down the side of her cheek, moving quickly I wipe the blood up not really noticing Donnie watching me.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DONNIES POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Well I couldn't get Raph's help he's to busy punching his issues away, this must be bothering him, having this strange girl in the lair. Returning to the room I notice the girl faintly staring up at Mikey. _*It must hurt her to breath._* I thought as I noticed she was closing her eyes again as blood seeped down her face while Mikey quickly wiped it uup the best he can. "Mikey." I kind of shout causing him to flinch. "Dude WTF?! Don't scare me like that!" Mikey yelled in anger, throwing the bloody rag at me as I side step to avoid it, I glance back at Mikey who is string down at the girl again. "Does she have name?" He asks as he moistens another clean cloth to wipe her lips. "I don't know, she didn't have any form of identification on her, I guess we will have to wait till she wakes up to know who she is." I respond as I watch him watching her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEOs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With the water pouring down onto me I scrubbed the blood off my body and began wondering where Master Splinter was, or who that strange girl was. I can't help but feel that there's more to this girl then what we already know about her. _*Sigh*_ What have I gotten us into? Turning the shower off I get dressed and head out to Donnie's lab, hopefully he has some answers for me. I can see her from the doorway, laying on the table where I had placed her earlier, in this light she wasn't hostile just strange in a way. "I think we should restrain her."

"What? Why?" Mikey says as he steps between the girl and me. _*Odd.._* I think as I tilt my head at his reaction. "Well she did attack us earlier, what if when she wakes up she attacks us again because she doesn't know where she is. She's hostile." I say as I shove Mikey aside, ignoring the glare he shot at me as I begin tying her feet down. "Leo's right." Donnie spoke as he too buckled her wrists down. Mikey shakes his head and walks over to the other side of Donnies lab, poking around his viles of god knows what. "Don't touch anything Mikey." Donnie growled as he watched his younger brother carefully. "What does this do?" Mikey said as he touched a bottle of red liquid, it tilted and began to fall, Mikey tried to catch it but ended up knocking a bunch of other stuff over in the process. _*CRASH!_* "MICHELANGELO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!" I hear Donnie yelling at Mikey. "Alright you two let's get this cleaned up." I say as I hand Mikey the broom and Donnie a pair of gloves. "But its Mikey's mess! He should clean it up." Donnie shouted as he smacked Mikey upside the head. "We ALL can clean it up." I spoke firmly as Donnie raised his hands up in defeat.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.K. POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_...*Huff Huff*..._

_I'm out of breath and my muscles hurt so much its like a constant battle whether to fall and give up or never back down. Pain hits my back. "Again!" The woman orders as she strikes me in the back again, snarling I glare at her but obey and begin the test. First they have me running then jump onto high surfaces to get an item, just the basic enhancing skills before the actual combat test. "You have 3 minutes to find the missing item, any later then that you will be punished." The woman says as she begins the timer. "Go!" *Don't think, just run...* Making a mental note I run and run, trying to sniff out the missing item. "15 seconds!" I hear her shout, which then makes me panic even more. Finally I find the item and run back to her with 5 seconds on the clock, turning around the corner I run with all my might but its not enough, time has run out. I stop in front of her dropping the item as I fall to my knees taking deep breathes. "You failed." She says as I look up at her only to get punched in the face, knocked unconscious..._


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and more Questions

**Authors Note: Haro I hope you like this chapter, and review it as well. I want to thank KatrinaSebastian as well for mentioning me in her latest chapter, if you guys havent read her story go read it lol . Thank you. Also sorry for the short-ish chapter LOL**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT just my OC.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~April and Vern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

April was on her way to meet Vern at a local coffee shop and boy did she ever have some news to tell him, she was so excited she could hardly maintain a straight serious face. "Vern! Vern Vern Vern Vern!" April squealed as she tried to squeeze past the many waiting customers. Vern couldn't help but smile. "April, glad you could make it." Vern spoke as he got up from his seat to give her a hug but instead he only received a handshake. "I've got some news for you. Ok you remember when were at the docks in Brooklyn yesterday and I was interviewing Mr. Rivetti? Well I went back to the docks last night and I witnessed an attempted Foot clan robbery." April inhaled as though she spoke all of that in one breath. Vern just looked at her like she spoke like a crazy person. "Wait, wait wait...hold on, you witnessed an attempted Foot clan robbery down at the docks? What were they trying to take?" Vern spoke as he then shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know, but there was this guy fighting back against the Foot clan and he left his symbol. I'm telling you, there is a vigilante in this city and no one knows but I know, now I have my story." April spoke so proudly and sure of herself, Vern just let out a deep sigh. "Just make sure you have enough evidence to support your story or Thompson won't take you seriously." Vern spoke as he and April grabbed their coffees and headed back to the office.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.K. POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I can hear the sounds of machines and people talking somewhere off into the background, my mouth is so dry, it tastes like rust. "W-where...am...I?" I mumble as I slowly open my eyes and make out some medical lights on the ceiling, my heart drops as my breathing quickens. *No...not this again...they caught me...* I try to raise my arms but I can't move anything, I'm being restrained. Panic sets in. "N-no...no no no no... Nooo!" I whimper as I struggle to get free. "NOOOooo!" I scream, fighting it was useless but I wouldn't give up. "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down if you keep fighting your only gonna make it worse." I turn my head sharply in the direction the voice came and see the purple masked terrapin rushing towards which only made me panic even more. "You need to stop moving, you have internal bleeding, this should help calm you down." He begins to reach out towards me with a needle, my eyes widen.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I let out a scream as I break one of my restraints and swing at him with my claws extended. "Leo! Raph! Mikey! I need your help in here." He yells as he backs away with the needle, his brothers enter the room and see me swinging at their brother like a feral creature that's been trapped into a corner. "Mikey grab her arm and pin it down so she doesn't try to hurt Donnie." Leo spoke as he moves in to hold my legs down. "Raph hold her down." Leo orders as my tail whips out but Raph grabs it in one swift motion and holds it with a firm grip as I try to wriggle it free. "Not this time." Suddenly I start coughing blood up again, Mikey then manages to somehow grab my one free arm and pin it above my head, getting blood on his hand. I hiss at them furiously baring my bloody fangs to bite anyone who gets in range. "GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" I scream as I feel a small prick enter my one arm that was still tied down and see Donnie injecting me with something, I almost get my arm free from Mikey but he keeps his grip nice and firm on me. "Uhhh guys whats going on, what do we do?" Mikey asks as he stares into my angry turquoise tear filled eyes. "I'm just giving her some morphine to calm down, she will be alright." Donnie spoke as he finished up with the needle. I begin to feel numb and weak, my claws then turn back into human hands and my tail disappears and my fangs are now small. The turtles all let go of me and back away except Mikey who was just staring into my now watery glazed eyes. I try to swing at him but I'm so weak that my hand just falls, but he catches it with his own hand. Tears fall down my face as I grip his hand in fear, afraid to let go. "...please...let...me...go...p-please..." I say ever so softly that I barely hear myself say as I stare into those baby blue eyes, feeling myself getting lost in them as the darkness surrounds me.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TMNT POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mikey finally let go of the girls hand as he and his brothers were all now standing all around her, trying to figure out what just happened and how to handle it. Raph was just standing there watching the girl, what was going through his mind, it was like this girl had disturbed something within himself and he couldn't quite put his hand on it. "I think we should let her go." Mikey spoke up as all three turtles just looked at him. "No, we can't do that, she will tell the world about us." Leo spoke as he walked over to where Donnie who was standing next to his many computers. "What's the word on the girl Donnie?" Donnie spun around and began typing on his keyboard moving incredibly fast. "Well judging from the blood sample I picked up, it shows signs of mutation and what seems to be...panther DNA spliced into her own DNA. So basically she's a mutant like us only from what I witnessed, is that she can control her forms." Leo was deep in thought turning away from the guys. "Wait what about that thing that was in her leg when we picked her up? What's the details on that?" Leo turned back to the guys as Donnie began to type away like a mad genius. "The test results conclude…..wait that can't be right.." He spoke as he took another closer look at his results. "What is it?" Leo asked as he came along side Donnie. "Tests are inconclusive… whatever this thing is, it's not showing any clear results…." Donnie spoke as he tried to find some type of explanation for his failed results, shaking his head he gave up, well for the moment anyways. Donnie then went back to the girl and examined her wounds. "Amazing…" He spoke drawing the attention of his brothers as they came in to see what he was so fascinated by. "What is it?" Mikey asked while trying to follow his brainiac brothers view. "Do you not see it?" Donnie spoke as he questured all over the girls body, everyone looked at the girl once more and shook their heads. "She had bruising all over her body, but now there's hardly anything. Look here, see my scans indicate that she's completely healed. No life threatening damage is showing up, her internal bleeding has stopped! Whatever she injected herself with has healed her completely." Donnie spoke as he began to check her vital signs. This girl had drawn his attention and he wanted to answers to his many questions.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAPH's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*_What is the deal with this girl? Why am I so bothered by her being here?* _I can't stop myself from thinking as I watch this unconscious girl intently as though answers would come pouring through her sleepless form. My brothers were all curious about her, while I'm cautious of her. *_No one would live through a kick in the abdomen like that but yet somehow this girl lived through our attack. Question is, does she work for the Foot? I don't think she does though_.* "Raph?" A hand touches my shoulder as I'm snapped out of my thoughts and face Leo's questioning stare. "What?" I half snapped at him, sighing I steady myself, I had not intended to sound angry. "You haven't said anything about our current situation, about bringing this girl here to the lair, why is that?" Pfft! I scoff as I glare at my older brother. "I just don't trust her being here. What if she tells everyone about us?" "Then I guess she's gonna have to stay with us until she promises not to say a word." Leo spoke back calmly, sriously? I shake my head and walk away..


	6. Chapter 6: Chains and Questions

**Authors Note: Hello again, I hope you all like my story and please review it as well. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT just my OC.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEO POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*_What is going on with Raphael? Ever since we bought this girl back to the lair he's been acting strange.* _I pondered as I watched take his leave, turning my attention back to this strange girl I can't help but feel a storm coming. "Donnie, I think we should restrain her, just in case the inevitable happens." Donnie nodded. "We can put her in the storage room, clear it out and replace the original doors with my own invention that I created. Technically it was meant for something else but that project is taking some time." Donnie spoke as he unveiled his so called indistructable doors. "I don't see why we have to chain her up, why can't we just talk to her or let her go." Mikey whined as he carried the girl into the makeshift cell, shaking my head. "She knows how we look. What if she tells the world about us, we'll never be safe, besides I want to ask her some questions." I say as I watch him place the last buckle on her wrist, Mikey sighed and left the room. *_What is going on with my brothers? They keep acting strange, mainly Michelangelo.* _I take one last glance at the sleeping girl as I take my leave. "...Where in the world is Master Splinter..." I noticed he hasn't been around or scolded any of us for bringing a human to our secret lair. I wondered around the lair in search for my sensai, no luck trying to call him also his phone is in his room. This is just strange.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.K. POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My eyes snap open as I gasp for air, with my hand to my chest I try to calm my erratic heart as it races but a clinking sound catches my attention. Looking down at my hands I can see that I'm still chained up. "Ugh just great more chains..." I says as I try to pull them off. "Why am I always in chains?" I say mostly to myself as I try to smash the chains into anything that will break them, frustrated I let out an angry roar and fall to the ground with my knees to my chest. _*How do I always end up in chains? Maybe I shouldn't have tried to played hero and leave that fight alone._* There was a sudden shift in the air, a scent filled my nostrils even though I couldn't see him I sensed him. "I know your there." I speak into the darkness as I sensed him tense up, my turquoise green eyes watched him step out of the darkness. "How did you know I was there?" Leo asks me as I lowered my head to my knees. "I sensed you approaching, I smelled your scent. We may be in a sewer but I can smell all 4 of you." He takes a step forward, fists clenched, jaw tightened. "Just what are you? Do you work for the Foot?" I can feel his gaze on me, its unnerving. "..." Lowering my head in silence. *_Why on earth would I work for them? Why would he think that?_*

Frustrated Leo takes a step closer to my cell which I hadn't realize because I was so lost in my own thoughts. "Listen, we took a big risk bringing you into our lair. The least you can do is give us some answers about who you are or who you work for, because I have never known there was another mutant out there other then us." Anger rose as I get up to face him which was hard due to the fact that he was way taller then me. "What makes you think I'd ever work for the Foot? Cuz I'm a "mutant", I was born like this. I don't have a normal life. THEY experimented on me for as long as I can remember and only recently did I escape from them." I tried to shout at him but I found I couldn't, what the hell anyways. "What's the point, you should have left me back where you found me. I didn't ask for you help." I say as my turquoise green eye glare into Leo's royal blue eyes, I can see his jaw clenching and with an eerie yet calm voice he spoke. Just the sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine. "We found your unconscious, bloody, dying body. You needed help and we saved you, be grateful." A low growl rose deep in the back of my throat as I lowered my head slightly all the while glaring back at him. I was ready to attack but something inside me stopped me from letting the animal loose. Taking a step forward I glare up at him. "Does it look like I needed your help? I. Am. Fine. As you can see I have healed on my own Tada! You didn't need to bring me here." The air between Leo and I intensified as neither one of us wanted to back down and submit to the other. With a surprise Leo lowered his head shaking it and let out a deep frustrated sigh. "What?" I say still shocked with what just happened. Leo looks up at me well down but whatever. "Your so stubborn and difficult, you remind me of my brother Raphael." Again I was now confused. "Wait what? Who?"

"You remind me of my brother Raphael, he too is rebellious and hard headed...tsk...stubborn as well..." Leo says as he takes a step back. Still confused I think back of our fight, remembering a big red masked terrapin attacking me and being called Raph. "Raphael? You mean Big Red with anger issues?" I say as I try to demonstrate his height and angry look causing Leo to smirk a little as I continued to talk. "The one who caused me internal damage?" Leo nods as I take a step back and sit down against the wall. "I don't blame him though, I mean I did attack you guys after you decided to butt into my fight." Sighing I stare down onto the floor. "Why did you attack us?" I see Leo sit down in front of my makeshift cell from the corner of my eye, but in a very ninja/samurai manner. "I don't know, maybe I thought you were one of them or one of the Foot working for..." I trail off for a second. "All I know is when I'm fighting it's not like I'm really there, just move and attack." I then zone out almost like I was looking back into time, digging into the vault of memories. "Working for who?" Leo asks snapping me out of my trance like state, completely forgetting that he was still sitting there watching me closely. My walls then raise up as my expression turns emotionless. "Nobody." I see Leo ready to interrogate me but Donnie bursts into scene, interrupting Leo.

"There you are Leo, we have a situa..." but Donnie trails off as he notices me staring up at him. "Your alright! And you've healed completely. Fascinating!" Donnie says as he rushes in front of my cell staring at me intently like I'm a rare specimen he has just discovered. I back away slightly from the cage trying to get away from Donnie's intense stare, I felt like he wanted to dissect me. Upon noticing my recoil he snaps out of his scientist mode. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm Donatello or Donnie for short. I'm the brains of this operation and I'm also the one who tended to your injuries. Not that I actually tended to them due to the fact that you were already healing at an abnormal rate which by the way is fascinating. Can you tell me what you used and where did you get it?" He asks as he begins to turn back into scientist mode, staring at me intently as though I was holding valuable information from him. *_This is so uncomfortable now..._.*

"What did you need Donnie?" Leo chimes in breaking Donnie's intensely creepy stare at me. "Huh? Oh right. We have a situation I think you need to see it for yourself." Donnie says as he walks back to his many computers that showed the a subway station. "Wait what?" I hear Leo say as he gets up and stands next to who I can make out to be is Big Red. All four of them watching the camera feed showing some humans with guns and others freaking out. "Surveillance is showing heavy, heavy Foot clan activity." Donnie says as he sits down staring up at the computer screens.

Just hearing the word sent shivers up my spine as I pop my head up in their direction. *_Crap not the Foot again, I need to get out of here-_* "They're taking hostages." I hear Big Red speak up as Leo watches the scenario play out. "What? You know we can't go above ground." I hear Leo responding. "We started something now we gotta finish it." Raphael speaks as he watches he live feed, aching to go into battle. "That's insane! That cat is playing with chopsticks WITH chopsticks!" Mikey exclaims as I notice him watching a cat with chopsticks tied to its paws playing on a keyboard, I roll my eyes with a smirk as Leo changes the channel. "Don't be an idiot." followed with a sad awe. "Let's rock and roll boys." Leo says as he bumps fists with Raphael. I watch them grab their weapons and notice that they have completely forgotten that I was here, my hand gives away as my chains clink on the ground causing all four turtles to look at me. _*Crap._* "Ugh she's so hot, I can feel my shell tightening." I hear Mikey say quietly as Leo looks at him. "She can hear you." Mikey winks at me as I quickly turn away from them and back into the darkness, trying to hide my blushing pink face.

I hear someone walking towards my cage, turning around I see that its Leo with his katanas in hand. Kneeling down to my level he stares at me. "If you so happen to escape, do not say a word about this to anyone. If you do, we will find you." He says as he backs away. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" I say has I raise my chains up wiggling them around, Leo looks at his brother Raph. "We're on the move Raphael." Raph looks back at me chewing on his toothpick and with a huff he walks out the room with Donnie, leaving Mikey and Leo who then make their way out. Mikey turns around. "Yeeeaaaaahhh we'll find you, baby girl." He says as he begins to walk out the door with his brothers, but stops and turns around. "I'm sorry that came across super creepy that's just- *_Heh_.* We will find you though." He says giving me a pointing thumbs up as he dashes out the door leaving me a bit stunned. I let out a small giggle. _*Wow that was intense, so T.K. How was your day? Oh it's fine just being held against my will by four giant frigging turtles._* A smirk appears on my face, I can't help it, like how do I get myself into these situations? Oh well...

**BAM! T.K. Chapter...well mostly...anyways I hope you enjoyed it, please review... **


	7. Chapter 7: Run or Stay?

**Authors Note: I sure hope you guys are enjoying my story, don't forget to review it as well, I get excited when I receive a review LOL anyways I hope you guys like where this is all going LOL also I forgot to mention that this is based on the 2014 movie.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT just my OC **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MIKEY POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I can't explain it but there's something about that girl that draws me towards her. I want to know who she is. I want to know everything there is know about her, and let's not forget she's a mutant as well so that's a bonus. A smile appears on my face, this is sort of exciting. I pick up my pace and catch up with my brothers jumping with excitement. "Hey guys did you see me back there? I totally talked to a girl!" All three of them groaned. "Shut up Mikey!" They all shout but it's cool. "Tsk whatever dudes." Silence then crept in as we walked to the subway where the Foot were holding innocent people as hostages. "So guys in case it wasn't already obvious with that girl, Dibs!" I say pointing to myself as of three of them groaned once more, face palming themselves. "I wonder what her name is?" I wondered as I placed my own hands behind my head lost in my own thoughts about that girl, and she wasn't your average girl too. She could fight. Her style screamed punk rock chick and those eyes. Oh man I swear my heart stopped when she stared at me, I must know her name, the name to my mystery girl.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAPHS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*_Does he seriously think he has a shot with that girl? He must be crazy.*_ Just then a thought interrupted and a smirk crept up on my face. "Do you really think you have a shot with her? That's just sad and adorable...sadorable." Mikey turned towards me. "How is that sadorable?"

"Well for one she's human-" I began but was interrupted. "Technically she's a mutant." Donnie butted in, rolling my eyes I continued. "Anyways as I was saying, she's human and your not, your a giant talking mutant turtle, if anyone were to just look at you they would freak out." I spoke bluntly as Mikey's face dropped a little. "Ouch dude seriously?! That was right in the feelers!" Mikey spoke as he clutched his heart, I shove him a little. "Just looking out for you little brother, that's what I'm here for." I'm always protective of my brothers especially Mikey, being the youngest he tends to get reckless sometimes, what a goof. "Do you think we can trust that girl?" Leo glances back at me. "Only one way to find out." I scoff at his remark. *_I don't trust her, but that's another thing I'm unsure of...*_ So many questions but stuck in the dirt, there's really no one I can talk to about this... "Alright boys were almost there, don't let them see you, work fast and stay in the shadows." Leo spoke as he moved into the darkness. I twirled my sai's, I was ready to action, like I always say punch first ask questions later. I can't wait to knock some heads around.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEO's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's almost time to make our move, if we do this quick the people should get away unharmed, eyeing the situation down. "Alright Donnie cut the power, Mikey take out the woman with the gun, Raph...kick butt. If we do this fast and move with the train we should have done this done in 30 seconds top." I went over the plan with my brothers once more just so Mikey could get it. "We know your out there! If you don't surrender we start executing hostages!" The woman with the gun shouted. *_Click_* I turn towards to noise and see a girl with a camera phone aimed at the gun woman. *_Oh no she's going to get herself killed._* I motioned for the guys as the train was on it's way. "You! Stand up!" The woman aimed her gun at the camera girl and walked slowly towards her. "ALL ABOARD!" I yelled as the train roared down the tunnel, giving us the signal to charge into battle.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With the turtles were gone and out of sight, I tried once more to get these blasted chains off, pulling and pulling with all my might but the chains would not budge. *_Maybe if I pull near the base the chain will break free..._* Grabbing the chains once more I place my foot against the wall for extra support. "Here we go." I began to pull the chains with all my might, letting out a small growl, when finally the chain broke away. A surprised look crosses my features as I fall back hard on the cement with a small yelp. "Ow..." Rubbing my butt I glance at the door as it stared back at mocking me. "Your next Mr. Door." I get up and walk over to the door and push it, nothing...figures. I better examine the door for any flaws, every angle, every corner until something catches my eye on Donatello's many computer screens. I can see the turtles fighting the Foot in the darkness with only flashing lights to confuse the innocent people from themselves. I can see Karai bounce off the wall after being hit from Michelangelo, I can't help but laugh, just seeing her tossed aside like a ragdoll was hilarious. "Damn these turtles are badass!" I can't help but be in awe, they weren't bad people and they defiantly didn't work for the Foot. My expression drops a little as I become lost deep in though. "What should I do now? They're not bad people, should I stay or make my escape?..." With so many pros and cons running through my head I couldn't come up with any solutions. Oh man I was developing a headache ugh! "This is so frustrating!" I yelled as I started punching the metal like door, punching and punching, hoping to get my frustration out. So blinded by my frustration and constant punching, I didn't sense the air shifting in the room, I didn't sense him moving towards my cage like cell. A throat clears and I jump back in surprise with a small scream...

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging there but I have to cut it short, hope you like it, please review it as well. adios ****  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Splinter

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated sooner I was trying to make Chapter 8 much longer then the other chapters. I sure hope you guys are enjoying my story, don't forget to review it as well. Also Grace thanks for the ideas but I already had them written down before hand, I have many chapters with ideas written down ahead of time, thanks tho. BUUUUUTTTT Great minds do think alike.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT just my OC.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Jeeze UGHHH! Why?! Seriously dude you scared me! Don't do that!" I shout at the dark figure, then it hits me, this isn't one of the turtles. I straighten up and take a step back further away from the person or creature. "Who are you?" I ask him while slowly getting into a fighting stance. "I should be asking you that, did one of my sons bring you here?" The shadow figure says as he paces in front of my cage. "Sons? You mean the turtles?" I say as I lower my guard down and stand normally now. "Yes the turtles, did they bring you here?" He asks, I don't know how to explain it but he has this thing about him, something about his aura. He's not a threat, sniffing the air I catch the scent of him. "You're a rat aren't you?" I watch him freeze up for a second then he finally steps out of the shadows revealing himself as I eye him up and down. "You're not afraid of me?" He finally speaks. "No." Shaking my head. "Why?" He questions. "No reason." I say as I sit back down, I can feel him watching me, trying to figure me out. Ignoring him I start to claw at my chains again, the chains may have broken off but it was still attached to my wrists, a pained expression crosses my features. "You don't like chains do you?" He asks breaking the silence as I stare up at him emotionless then back to the chains. "No I've been in them my whole life, I broke free a year ago or so. I don't want to go back to that life...but they keep looking for me..." I trail off as I stare at nothing. "Who is looking for you?" I can hear him asking but he sounds so far away. "...I'm never safe...they will find me..." I can feel myself slowly being pulling into the broken pained memories of my past. The world around me begins to quiver as my breathing quickens as I begin to panic, until a hand touches my shoulder causing the shaky world to come to a stop. I blink and shake my head looking up at the rat, realizing what had happened I bow my head. "I'm sorry, I get like that sometimes, it can't be helped." *_He must think I'm a weirdo...I don't blame him though.*_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPLINTERs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*_This girl...She's been through a lot, I wonder who's after her...*_ I wondered as I watched her closely, I then unlock her chains as she turns in my direction. "Come with me." I tell her as she nods and rubs her wrists while walking by my side, I began to notice that in certain areas on her skin that she had scars that were practically invisible. *_Who could have done this to her?*_ "Why do you have so many scars?" I ask her as she tenses up and looks at her arms. "How can you see them? No one has noticed them before, they're practically invisible." She mutters as she examines her arms. "They are invisible but not to the untrained eye." I say as she looks away. "I got them from my past...I don't like revisiting that place..." I nod at her response. "Wait here, I'll make us some tea then you can tell me how you got here." I say as I take my leave from her, she gives me a nod. "Wait! Aren't you worried I'll escape and tell everyone about you guys?" She asks as I was walking away, stopping to turn towards her.

"Are you going to tell anyone about us?" I ask watching her shift uncomfortably. "Well no but why would you trust me? You don't even know me and the only thing you do know about me is that your sons brought me here against my will might I add." She speaks while twiddling her thumbs staring down away from me. "Then I have nothing to worry about, sometimes deciding whether or not to trust a person is like deciding whether or not to climb a tree because you might get a wonderful view from the highest branch or you might simply get covered in sap and for this reason many people choose to spend their time alone and indoors where it is harder to get a splinter." I spoke watching her taking in my advice, nodding at me as though she understood what I was getting at. Nodding I take my leave when once more a hand is placed on my arm, stopping I turn towards the girl. "I didn't get you name." She shyly asks as a smirk appears on my face. "I was once called Hamato Yoshi but that's a story for another time, just call me...Master Splinter." She smiles back. "It's an honor to meet you Master Splinter, my name is T.K." She spoke while bowing at me. *_What a respectful you woman.* _I thought as I nod at her and head towards the kitchen, leaving her in the living room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I began to look around my surroundings. "Wow this is incredible, I wonder how big this place is?" I say as I notice how homey it looked, even for a sewer it wasn't bad. As I wondered around going into certain areas I was suddenly lost in this place. *_CREEAAAK...*_ I hear as well as voices in the other room, so I follow the sound to a dark lit room. "Splinter?" I call out but the voices turn around and I swear to glob my heart froze, it's the turtles and Leo looks angry. "Get her! Don't let her escape!" He shouts as all four turtles charged towards me, turning around I run back to where I came from dodging shurikens left and right. Stealing a glance back I barely dodging Big Reds sai's, suddenly there's a pain on my arm as I turn to see Leo readying for another attack at me. Caught of guard by Leo I don't see Donnie swiping his bo staff at me taking out my legs, I fall with a painful thud and before I know it a blade is pointed at my face, panting I glare up at Leo as he kneels to my eye level. "How did you get out?" He stares back at me, anger swirling in those royal blue eyes of his, when I don't respond he yanks me to my feet and shoves me into the wall behind me. "Now, I'll ask you again. How did you get out?" He says placing his katana against my throat. "Ok ok fine, I didn't break out, I mean I broke the chains but I couldn't get them off, but I did not break out." I say fast while squirming against my uncomfortable position.

"Then how did you get of the cage?" Leo asks making sure to keep a steady grip on my arm. "Someone let me out." I respond while trying to push his hand off. "Who?" Leo spoke smacking my hand aside, as I was about to answer him a voice interrupts us. "I let her out." We all turn towards the voice to reveal Master Splinter. "Lower your weapons my sons, T.K. Is not a threat to us." Splinter spoke as all four turtles lowered their weapons, Splinter motioned me towards him, I nod and leave Leo's grasp and walked over to Splinter as he ushered me behind him. "Now will someone tell me where you all were just now?" All four turtles then went quiet at Splinter's question. "Did you go above ground?" This time all four avoided his stare. "I see..." Tail sweep, knocking Leo to the ground, Mikey snickered, Raph spoke up. "We were working out-" His words were cut off as Splinter's tail wrapped around his neck and dropped him, turning towards Mikey who looked like he was trying to flee the scene. "Oh Mikey's sleep walking! He's sleeping and walking he's totally innocent." I can't help but smile as he attempted to avoid Splinter's confrontation, rolling his eyes Splinter trips Michelangelo's feet from under him. Next was Donnie's turn and he was already trying to flee the scene. "Uh I forgot to put my retainer away." He says as he runs for it but Splinter trips him as well. "I'll ask again, why did the four of you disobey a direct order? Why did you go above ground?!" No answer came to Splinter's question. "Very well, to the Hashi!" He shouted at the end as all four turtles groaned. Eyebrows raised I as wondered what this Hashi was.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEOs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"See where your bright ideas has gotten us, in the Hashi." I snapped at Raph as I steadied myself, careful not to drop the three eggs that were placed on me. "What would you have us do Leo? Those people are safe because of us, we couldn't wait around just to watch them get killed. We did the right thing." Raph snapped back almost falling of his tricycle and proceeding with his knitting, I so badly wanted to shake my head at him but the egg on my head had prevented me from doing so. "So it seems like that new girl and sensai are friends now, who would have thought." Mikey spoke while slowly turning around on his swivel chair. "Maybe now I can get to know her better." Mikey mumbled under his breath. "What was that Mikey?" I asked him. "I meant maybe now WE can get to know her better, am I right guys?" He quickly corrected himself. "Mikey hate to burst your bubble...No wait. Mikey as much as I love to burst your bubble, you don't have a chance with that girl, Why? Because once she's done here, she's going to go back to the surface to live out her life and forget she ever met us." Raph spoke to Mikey who's expression fell a bit. "You know you're such a downer man." Mikey responded as I watched Raphael smirk. "Don't believe me, ask Donnie." Raph began, but I heard a noise indicating that sensai was coming back this way. "Shh! Quiet down sensai's coming." I whispered as my brothers and I quieted down just as sensai entered the room with the mystery mutant girl.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As we made our way around the turtles, we sat in the centre and Splinter handed me a cup of tea. "So miss T.K.-" He began but I interrupted him. "It's just T.K. No miss." Blowing on my hot cup of tea. "Ok T.K. First of all can you explain to me how it is you were brought here." Splinter asked as I sipped on my tea. *_Mmmm jasmine...but peppermint is better_.* Glancing up at Splinter I lowered my cup and looked at all four turtles in their various form of punishment. Leo was probably in the most uncomfortable position while keeping three eggs from falling. Donnie on the other hand was balancing on a board while it rotated, trying to keep the ping pong ball from falling. *_Poor Donnie, he must be getting motion sickness.*_ Then there was Raphael or as I call him Big Red, he was balancing on a red tricycle and knitting. How that tiny trike could hold Big Reds weight without crumbling was a mystery to me, although I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the scene before me only to earn a glare from him. *_Sigh.*_ What a scene indeed and last but not least. Mikey, doing a handstand on a chair with wheels while it slowly rotated, to me it seemed like he got the easy punishment. He noticed me staring at him and winked at me with a smirk on his face, I immediately turned away from him and back towards Splinter hoping my light pink face wasn't visible from under my hair. "Hmm where to begin, well I guess it started when I was playing my guitar on the rooftops, then I heard a scream and being me I naturally went and tried to pull superhero only to be overwhelmed. That's when the Fantastic Four showed up and tried to help me." I took a breath as Splinter nodded so I continued. "Well I attacked them, I mean wouldn't you after getting hit in the head with a baseball bat? Anyways we fought well only these three fought." I gestured to Mikey, Donnie and Raph. "And Leonardo? What about him?" Splinter spoke as he poured me another cup of tea. "Well he didn't fight me after he found out I was a girl." I say glancing over towards Leo who blushed and avoided my stare as I smirked and turned away from him. "He tried to stop his brothers but they wouldn't stop, maybe they thought I worked with the Foot..." I trailed off thinking of our fight, turning towards Splinter I noticed his expression has changed as he nodded, lowering his cup down and stared right back at me intently, his eyes bore deep into my own. Soooo uncomfortable now... "And do you work for the Foot?" Splinter asked as I immediatly raised my hands. "Oh gosh no! No way, the hell with that!" I say shaking my head in defence. "Very well." He said as he got up and headed into another direction. "Excuse me for a moment." I sheepishly nod and quickly avoid his gaze once more. I'm sure he noticed that, crap!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEOs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With Master Splinter gone for the time being it was my turn to ask this girl some questions. "So...your name is T.K.?-" I was about to continue but Mikey had interrupted me. "Your name is T.K.?! Awesome! Is T.K. Short for something?" I roll my eyes. "Mikey do you mind. I was talking to her first." I scowl at him. "Sorry Leo its just I can now put a name to her, but I bet T.K is short for something.." Mikey was about to start going off, I had to stop him. "Anyways as I was saying." Quick glare at Mikey. "T.K. If you don't work for the Foot, then who do you work for?" I watch her shift uncomfortably. "I don't work for no one, if you recall I told you the same thing Leonardo. I broke free and I just...don't want to go back to that...not again." She spoke truthfully, I believed her there was no hint of lies in the tone of her voice but something in her expression, she appeared almost sad. "So my son's..." Gulp *_Crap, I didn't hear sensai enter the room_.*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TMNT POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

T.K. Begins to get up to greet Master Splinter but stops and sniffs the air. "Is that?" She begins but Splinter puts his finger to his mouth in a hushing motion, she nods and sits outside the circle as Splinter walks up to his sons. "Are you sure none of you want to tell me where you were last night?" Splinter says giving Raph a quick smack on his trike. "I ain't breaking if Donnie ain't breaking." Raph grunts shaking as he knitted and chewed on his toothpick, Donnie whimpered. "Experiencing intense nausea but not breaking." He whimpered trying not to let the ping pong ball fall, Splinter gripped the wood he was balancing on and spun it around causing Donnie to whimper at the sudden speed. "Guys I'm totally in the zone, there's literally nothing that can break me right now." Mikey spoke happily that is until Splinter placed a stool in the center of the dojo, motioning for T.K. To bring in his secret weapon. "Of course you've all partaken in the 5 cheese pizza, but this..." Splinter spoke as Mikey's face dropped. "...No..." He whispered, there was T.K. And she was carrying a box of pizza and with what Mikey had see, an evil little smirk on her face as she placed it in front of him. "Starting to break." Mike spoke as his arms began to shake violently, Splinter had his youngest son in his grasp now. "Cheese monguls have speculated of this for centuries. DaVinci's original master piece. I submit to you. _**Either french or italian IDK LOL **_The 99 cheese pizza!" Splinter yelled as he opened the box to reveal a delicious pizza as Mikey had become entranced by it's deliciousness melted ooey gooey cheese goodness. "Ohhhh it's not possible." Mikey spoke entirely entrance by the pizza's beauty. "Mikey it's a trap! A pizza with that variety of cheese is a culinary impossibility!" Donnie yelled at Mikey desperately trying to break the trance his youngest brother was caught in. T.K. And Splinter both picked up a slice of pizza and T.K kneeled towards Mikey and teasingly brushed the pizza lightly against Mikey's lips, causing him to blush insanely red. T.K smirked as Splinter continued showing everyone the pizza slice almost like a distraction, T.K spoke ever so sinfully at Mikey. "Shall I list the ingredients?" She was teasing him! And it was no fair! "...No..." Mikey whispered breathlessly as it was Splinter who spoke up this time around. "Chedder." T.K moved the pizza around and around Mikey as he would watch it move about, he was like a cat stuck to a laser but he tried so hard to fight it. "..No!.." He tried to pull away but it was getting tougher with this chick teasing him. No Fair she's going to pay. "Provolone." The guys tried to stop him from spilling the beans. "Mikey! Don't you do it!" Leo shouted sternly. "Asiago." Splinter spoke alongside T.K. "Bellagio." T.K moved the pizza closer towards Mikey and he had such fear in his eyes as he felt his mouth open slightly. "I don't even know what that is." He let out breathlessly as T.K smirked and leaned her face closer to his, opening her mouth to take a bite of the pizza. "Mozzarella of course." Splinter spoke as Mikey burst. "Alright! Alright! Alright! We left the lair because the Foot were taking hostages and we kicked some serious butt. We totally took care of it!" He spoke in one breath panting at the end, T.K smirked and backed off with the pizza. This girl is so going to get it. "Idiot." Raph spoke shaking his head...

**NOTE: OMG bad T.K and for the record guys/gals I could not stop smiling writing that pizza torture. omg! Anyways I hope you like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Naughty Naughty

**Authors note: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner been bizzy and re-writing this story! I sure hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. I wonder what will happen next, what could be in store for our naughty T.K? What will Mikey do? These are the questions that run through ones mind.****LOL Also Shout out to KatrinaSebastian for helping me with this chapter and also having a part** **in it as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT just my** **OC- Taliah Kurenai, if you guys want to know what she looks like lemme know.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MIKEYs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After the pizza incident T.K pulled, I knew I had to find a way to make her pay. I mean how dare she use my one weakness against me! My precious pizza, my awesome. Thinking back to the Hashi incident I remembered the way she came from the shadows holding my pizza hostage. The playful glint that shone within her eyes, that evil little smirk, what a little devil, I wonder if she has a sweet side?...Anyways I'm going to make her pay, maybe I'll make a game out of this... *_Heh...this girl has no idea what's in store for her, now it's my turn to play._* I left my room to search for T.K, first going into the living room, nope! Kitchen? Nope! Dojo? Yep and from what I can see, she is lying in the middle of the room, just staring at nothing.

...*_Knock.*..._

_ ...*Knock.*..._

_ ...*Knock._*...

T.K turns her head towards me. "Yes?" I enter the dojo. "Hey, since I know you're a fighter of some sort, I was wondering if you wanted to train with me? I can show you some of my awesome moves and maybe teach you a thing or two." I spoke as I twirled my nunchaks around while she rolled her eyes. "Sure your not upset over the pizza still? It was pretty good." T.K spoke in a mocking manner as she licked her lips, smirking I nodded in agreement. "It was pretty good wasn't it." I spoke as I take my stance, T.K got up and smiled. "Well I guess we're training...Hey...Don't hold back just cuz I'm a girl." She muttered as she clenched her fists. "Wait...don't you have any weapons?" I say getting out of my stance as she shakes her head NO. "Hold on, I think we might have some daggers." I spoke going to the weapon wall. "I don't need any weapons, come on, let's play already." T.K spoke as she got back into her stance as I shrugged. "Ok whatever you say babe, just make sure you can handle all of this coming for you." I gestured all over myself while she scoffed rolling her eyes. "Enough talk, let's fight!" T.K shouted as she threw her arms out and transformed in front me, watching her hands turn into black furry claws. Her iris's formed into slits like that of a cat's, panther ears popping out as a tail slithered forth. "Whoa! What are you?!" I shouted as I put my guard up watching her as she knelt down like a feline. "This is my second form, a hybrid between panther and human, my last form is much more startling." T.K spoke as her fangs shone in the light when she smiled, when suddenly she charged, catching me off guard and landing a solid kick to my sternum. Knocking me back into the wall behind me, getting up I clutched my plastron. *..._Ow_!* "What was that?" I spoke rubbing my sore sternum. "Never give your opponent time to attack first, catch them off guard to get the upper hand." T.K spoke as she circled around me. *_Tsk_..._Now she's sounding like Leo, maybe I should take her down a couple notches._* Immediately I charged at T.K, catching HER off guard as she tried to dodge my many series of attacks, I somehow managed to back into the wall. "Your trapped now T.K, which reminds me, what's your real name?" I spoke as I swung at her causing her to hit her back against the wall, desperately trying to find a way out of my attack. "You'll never get my real name." T.K snarled as she launched herself off the wall and straight at me, knocking the both of us on the floor. T.K landed on top of me while placing her foot on my sternum, knocking me back down onto the floor and disappearing from my line of vision.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.K POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I watched as Mikey got up searching for me. *_Why does he want my real name?_* He tried to focus in on my location but something told me that he wasn't too good at focusing in on a target. I moved along the pipes watching him from above. "Here kitty kitty..." Michelangelo taunted as he scanned the surrounding area. "Tsk!" I scoffed at the remark and it was only then I realized my mistake. "There you are!" Mikey shouted as we locked eyes. *_Crap!* _Trying my best to avoid the many shurikens being thrown my way, I didn't see the small smoke pellet in the midst of the chaos. Before I knew it, I was yanked from the darkness and onto the floor below, landing on all three like a cat. I tried to yank my hand away from Mikey's firm grip, but it was no use for he tossed me over his shell and onto the ground, with a painful Oof! I immediately glare up at him but his baby blue eyes held a playful glint of some kind. Heck he even had a goofy smile plastered on his face, but that soon turned into a glint of victory. Almost as if he were the Cheshire cat that had caught his prey. I swing at him with my free hand causing him to back up a little, giving me just enough room to turn my body. With my back now facing him, I attempted to crawl away only to be pressed down harder against the floor. "Mikey let me up!" I yelled as I squirmed under his hand growling in the process. "Not until you tell me your name." He snaps back, grabbing onto my shoulder and flipping me around so that I was now facing him and no longer on my belly. "And also you told me not to hold back, so I'm not holding back, and whats going to happen next is payback for earlier. It's my turn to play now." Mikey spoke as he moved to straddle me.

*_Oh no!...What have I gotten myself into?! I have to get out of here!_* I swing at him once more only to get my hands captured and pinned above my head while he turns his baby blue eyes at me. "Tell me your name." Mikey says as he locks his eyes to my own. "It's T.K..." I mutter as he shakes his head at my answer. "Tsk tsk, I know for a fact that T.K is your initials, so tell me your real name." Mikey spoke as he shifted his leg so that it came between my own, parting them and settling his massive body between my thighs. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, but how could I look away? How could I not look at him? I can't let him break me. "It's T.K." I made sure it sound firmly, trying not to budge as I watched him frown a little, then he leaned down closer to me. His breath so close to my lips that it felt like I was breathing him into my body as my lips slightly quivered from the possible fear I was feeling at that immediate moment. "Let me up Mikey, please." I begged as he moved his head down towards my ear, his breath ghosting along my neck. A smell of delicious spice, like pepperoni and a blend of 5 cheeses, sending my brain into overdrive. "Come on T.K, tell me your real name and I'll let you up." Mikey breathed as he nuzzled my neck. *_I can't let him break me, fight T.K fight!*_ Clenching my hands into fists, I glare up at Mikey. "My. Name. Is. T.K! T.K T.K T.K!" I shout at the last part glaring back at him. "Tell me T.K." Mikey spoke quite sternly, surprising even me because he doesn't normally talk like that. "No." I responded as he stared at me and before I could protest even further he sank his head down into the juncture between my jaw and collar bone.

Soon after an unexpected pressure of warm lips were placed against the skin of my neck causing me to jerk slightly. "W-what are you doing!?" I gasped as his tongue gently and slyly licked the curve my ear lobe, causing me to shiver in delight and in a tinge of fear. "Tell me your real name and I'll stop, keep fighting me and I'll force it out of you." Michelangelo spoke as his teeth grazed my collar bone slightly. "No!" I growled at him, causing him to bite down onto my neck, not harsh but enough to test me. I bit down on my bottom lip-hard, as I mouthed the word 'stop' but it never made it past my lips. I felt him smile against my flesh. My brain had no idea what to do at that moment, fight or flight mode was not working at this point. I struggled in his grasp but the more I struggled the more he put his weight down onto me, forcing me into submission. "Mikey...s-stop..." I breathed breathlessly as his tongue made work along my neck and collar bone. Nibbling here and there while I tried to pry him off of me, but it was no use, my limbs became weak and my brain went into it's natural instinct mode. "That's it T.K, submit and tell me your name and I'll let you up, angel cakes." Mikey purred as he ground his hips into my mine, watching in pure excitement as I threw my head back, exposing my throat to him- a sign of submission to any animal species. His lips lightly danced across my throat, tasting the salty taste of my skin as a moan erupted from inside my vocal cords- a sexual bliss that he was finding erotic and gorgeous on the beauty beneath him. "T.K...have I told you how freakin' hot you are underneath me?" Mikey purred as he nibbled on my neck causing me to arch my back and thrust my breasts into the bony plates of his chest. His plastron pressed harder into me and I felt a hardening bulge into the cradle of my thighs, pressing hard into my heated but protected center. I faintly felt crushed by his massive body. *_He's too much, I can't take it anymore...I need him to stop...but this feels so right..._* "Mikey..." I say almost breathlessly as he stops and looks up at me. "I-I'll tell you...OK...just please..." I bit down on my lip suppressing a silent moan. "Tell me." He whispers huskily as I nod frantically. "My-My name...it's Taliah...Taliah Kurenai..." I breathlessly speak, trying to calm myself down as Michelangelo sat up slightly. "Taliah Kurenai...that's a pretty name for a pretty girl...I think I'll call you Tali for short and since I'm the winner, I want to claim my prize." Mikey spoke as he began to lean down closer towards my face while I tensed up, but the clearing of a throat had interrupted him as he looked up wide eyed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEOs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"L-Leo! It's not what it looks like, we were just training." My youngest brother, Michelangelo, spoke as he watched me come out of the darkness. I watched as he didn't make a move to release T.K or Taliah. "Wait, were you in the room the entire time?" Michelangelo asked as he watched me move closer towards him. "Yes, I was meditating until you came in here and caused a ruckus. I seen everything." I spoke as Taliah turned away avoiding my gaze while still trying to wring her hands free, I was about to mention something but Raphael had just entered the dojo, stopping in his tracks as he took in the scene before him. "What's going on here?" Raph asked as he stared down at Taliah who I assume is beyond embarrassed. "Nothing! Nothings going on! We were just training, that's all!" Mikey spoke in a rush yet he still didn't release Taliah, Raph gave me a look as I shook my head, he then glared down at Mikey. "Making out is not training, so take your sexual acts else where." Raph spoke as he shoved Mikey off of Taliah who immediately got up and kicked Raphael in the back of his shell, sending him flying. "Its not like that!" Taliah shouted as she ran out the dojo. "Tali come back, Raph didn't mean it!" Mikey shouted after her but it was no use she was long gone, both Mike and I couldn't help but chuckle at Raph as he got back up growling. "That girl is so going to get it when she gets back." Raph angerly growls while bending once more to pick his sai up. "Dude way to embarrass her, I finally get her name, almost claim my prize and you had to go and scare her off. Not cool bro." Mikey spoke as he picked up his nunchakus while Raph headed out the door pissed beyond anything. "She will be back, she just needs some air." I spoke up causing Mikey to jump a little. *_He must have forgotten I was here._* "Sorry I forgot you were here Leo." Mikey spoke as he let out a nervous laugh as I shake my head at him, he needed more training on his surroundings. "Well thanks to Raph I don't think Tali will talk to me again, I don't think she even likes me I was taking a huge risk back there." He says sullenly, I take my hand and rub his head as he looks up at me. "Don't say that little bro, she likes you, she just doesn't know it yet." I says rubbing his head again as we head out the door. _*He's going to search for her isn't he?_* I thought as I watched him leave the lair soon after.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MIKEYs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's been 2 hours since Taliah had ran away embarrassed and I still haven't found her yet, worry began to set in as a thought had entered my mind. Did she escape to the surface? But then a sweet melody had stopped me in my tracks, it was faint, closing my eyes I tried to focus on the sound. *_Ugh! Leo makes this look so easy...wait hold on...there it is! Down that way, this stuff actually works.* _I smirk as I run down the tunnel hearing the music getting louder and louder until I enter a clearing, stopping to take in the view I noticed that there was a person sitting by the waters edge strumming a musical instrument and singing. Upon examining the person more clearly I realize that it's a girl, and she's half naked. This girl looked so beautiful almost like a water nymph or a siren...wait a minute...That's Taliah! The sudden realization caused me to step back and knock over a can causing her to run exceedingly fast towards me, and pushing me against the wall. "Oh no no, whoa whoa chill it's just me." I spoke as I raised my hands in defence as she stepped back not taking her eyes off of me. *_Heh. Guess she's cautious of me since I messed with her in the dojo.* _I look at her once more, eyeing her entire body. "What is it?" She asks firmly as I smirk. "Oh nothing just enjoying the view." She immediately gasps, backs away covering herself and jumps into the water as I can't help but chuckle. "Doesn't she know that I'm a turtle." I say to myself as I jump into the water after her, seeing her at the bottom of the pool holding her breath and backing away from me, well trying to anyways.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*_Crap_!* I don't think diving into the water was a good idea only for the simple fact that he is a giant talking turtle and I had no where to really go. *_Wait__how did he find me? What is he doing? Why is he swimming towards me?_* I swam back into the wall, frantically looking around for a way out but there was nothing. Mikey then grabbed me by my waist and pulled me towards him. *_Not again!* _Shaking my head as the burning sensation in my lungs ached for air, I push him back and swam frantically towards the surface bursting out and taking huge gulps of air as I climb out, grabbing my belongings and run back to the lair. I can hear Mikey surface but I'm already long gone. Once back at the lair and fully clothed I walk into the dojo and shut the sliding door, letting out a sigh of relief. "What's wrong with me? Why is it whenever HE's around my heart goes crazy? ARGHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" I punch the wall in anger and confusion, darn these womanly emotions of mine. "What is wrong T.K?" A voice in the room asks causing me to jump, I turn around and see Splinter sitting in the middle of the dojo. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was in here." I spoke as I turned ready to walk out the dojo, but Splinter caught my arm, turning to face him my breath is caught as he watches me intently. "What troubles your mind?" Letting out a frustrating sigh I give in and face him."I don't know...well I've been feeling weird...sorta confused or rather odd, I don't know how to explain it... It's just when I'm around him that I begin to feel...awkward..." I spoke as I sat against the door looking at Splinter who knelt beside me. "Who?" He asks as I blush a little and in the softest voice I could muster, I respond. "...Michelangelo..."

Splinter's eyebrows rose. "Do you have feelings for him?" I look away and find something to stare at while I confess how I fee. "That's the thing, I don't know...I don't know to much about emotions, all I know is that when I play music I'm happy and calm because I can be me. I know anger and fear. I know what excitement is...but...I don't know what is feels like to...like someone..." I blushed embarrassed over my lack of understanding basic human emotions. Splinter then grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet and opens the dojo door. "Look at each one of them and tell me what you feel for them." He said gesturing to all of his sons but Michelangelo hasn't arrived yet, so I started with Donatello and just stared at him. "Well...for Donnie I feel nothing but kindness because he's gentle, patient, very smart and methodical as well as very calm and measured. I respect his intellect." Turning towards Leonard I watch him. "For Leo, I feel a great deal of respect for him, but I feel he does not trust me yet and that I have to earn his trust. He is strong. Brave. Wise. I feel as though with him he does whatever it takes either it be mastering his ninja art or protecting his brothers even though they can be a handful." Sighing I turn to Raphael, Big Red, Mr. Mean Machine. "Lastly for Raph, he's one tough shell head, and very loyal to his brothers, often giving them a hard time. I can tell that somewhere deep down he is kind also loves you all even though he won't admit it cuz he's 'hardcore'. Raph, he seems like he's willing to do anything to protect all of you even if it means risking himself in the process...I think I admire him or respect him, because he does whatever it takes to protect all of you...I think it might be both..." Sighing I turn to Splinter who nodded then turned his attention towards something that caught his eye. "And what about Michelangelo?" I followed to where his eyes led and notice that Mikey had began walking into the door still drenched.

_*Ba-bump!_*

I hide behind the door and blush while staring down at the floor remembering earlier's incidents. "Well? What do you feel for him?" Splinter spoke as I turned and looked back at him. "...W-well...I feel shy, confused and scared. A loss for breath. My heart races. Sometimes it feels like I'm being electrocuted and when he looks at me, and I mean _really_ looks at me my heart stops and I become weak in the knees. What does that mean?" I say turning towards Splinter with an almost sad unsure expression. "I think your beginning to understand what it feels like to '_like_' someone, but don't worry my dear." Splinter spoke as I sat back down lost in my thoughts and trying to understand what 'liking' someone felt like and how to deal with it that I didn't hear Splinter leave and as I got up to leave I bumped into Big Red. "Oh I'm sorry." I say backing away. "Tsk." Raph grunts and pushes past me. "Raph I'm sorry...about earlier...I didn't mean to attack you when really I should have thanked you for shoving Mikey off of me so...thanks..." I say to his back as he stops and turns towards me. "Do you want to train with me?" He asks as I look up at him almost cautious because Mikey said the same thing and look where that lead to. "No not the way Mikey 'trained' I mean actually train, fighting. You seem like you need to punch some issues away, so how about it?" He spoke, still cautious I nod and we take our spots and go at it.

Once the training session was over, Raph and I sat back to back, well back to shell, panting and sweating. "Boy you sure got some skills for a girl." Raph spoke, I smirked. "Thanks, your not so bad yourself Big Red." I giggle and turn to lightly punch his arm causing him to chuckle also. Splinter then entered the dojo with all three of his sons behind him as they all looked at the me and Raph tired from training so hard. "TK, night is soon coming and I don't want you to continue sleeping on the couch. My sons are willing to lend you one of their rooms for the time being all you have to do is take your pick-" I immediately respond. "I'll take Leonardo's room." I watched as Mikey's expression turn to shock. "What?! Why?" He whined as I got up with the help of Raphael and looked at all of them. "Well for one, I know Leo won't try anything, that's why I picked his room." I spoke turning away from Mikey's upset facial expression and towards Leo who nodded with a smirk holding out his hand, I shake my head 'No' and just walk along side him to his room and enter it alone. I can hear Mikey whining in the background and Leo sitting out front as though he was guarding me. I hit the bed and let the dream world take me...

**That's it for Chapter 9 I tried to make it longer and kept re-writing bits and pieces here and there. Hope you guys like it, leave a review. Chapter 10 is now in progress. **


	10. Chapter 10: A First for Everything

**Authors note: ****Again I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9, I'm sorry for making you wait a month for it but I wasn't too happy with it and had to re-write it and also had help wih it. ****I've been writing this Chapter on and off for the past few days just procrastinating LOL Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_...*Tap.*...*Tap.*...*Tap.*...*Tap.*...*Tap.*...*Tap.*..._

_My whole body feels like lead. My legs aren't working properly, almost like their dragging. I can hear voices talking. "Ugh this freak is fricking heavy." One male voice says while the other chuckles. Raising my head lightly I open my eyes and see two men dragging me, I manage to make out a sign with an arrow pointing us in the right direction.**'Operating Room'** *Not again...* I want to fight but my body isn't working properly, that blow to my head really scrambled my brains up pretty good, exhausted I slump back down unconscious..._

_When I come too yet again, all I can see is a blinding light above me. *Am I dead?* I try to reach out for the light but I can't move my arms, I can't move anything. Glancing around I take in the scene around myself and realize that I'm on a gurney. "...No..." A soft protest escapes my mouth as my heart races, I can hear music playing in the background, a soft melody. Mozart? Beethoven? I don't know but to me it sounds almost menacing. In the corner of my eye I can see the doctor enter the room along with his fellow nurses, soon they all surround me while the doctor is humming as he chooses his weapon of choice. A small scalpel glints in the air above me followed by a evil cackling laugh. I try to struggle but my efforts go in vain, it's no use, what are they going to do to me now? _

_A hand touches my stomach, then soon after the searing pain of the scalpel is taken to my abdomen, it felt like my naked flesh was on a burning hot stove. I let out a blood curdling scream of agony and panic, the burning pain as the doctor sliced open my stomach, cutting through me as he worked on whatever problem there was. The pain was so excruciating that I was falling in and out of consciousness, this was so terrifying, such agony and brutal torture. _

_It felt like hours had passed while I was being operated on, feeling every cut and every tug that scalpel had made. Tears kept flowing steadily down my face as my body jerked at every tug, and every sickening crunch. All I could do was lie there, shaking in terror as the pain and uncertainty of my situation overtook me. "Well, this shouldn't be here." The doctor gleefully spoke as he stabbed into my body yet again, slicing and laughing as he tore around my insides. Through gritted teeth, I tried desperately to hold the pain in but it was too much and I let out a blood curdling scream..._

I snap awake screaming and thrashing about only to realize what had happened, clutching my head and taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. I can hear Leo falling off the couch and running to the door, hand gripping the handle ready to enter. "I'm fine Leo! Don't come in, I'm fine I promise..." I immediately shout as he stops almost unsure. "Are you sure?" He calls out, finally calm enough I sigh. "Yeah...just...just a bad dream..." I say as I try to hide my emotions in my broken voice, he sighs and begins to slowly walk away. Lost in my thoughts trying to process the images replaying in my head, I don't hear the commotion going on outside my door until someone enters the room. Wiping my tears away I get up while speaking. "Leo I'm fine..." Only it wasn't Leonardo who I was talking to, instead it was Michelangelo. Leonardo was on the ground getting up while shooting death glares at his youngest brother, Mikey must have knocked him over while coming to check on me.

"Your crying..." He spoke, I immediately wipe my tears away, turning my back to him. "It's nothing...I'm fine, really..." I say as I can feel the tears brimming on the edge of falling. He doesn't say anything instead he wraps his arms around me, hugging me close while saying. "You're not fine...well I mean you are just...I'm here for you..." He says as the tears fall over as I silently cry, clutching onto his arms. I don't care about what recently happened anymore, I just want to be comforted right now. For so long I was fighting this battle alone never to be comforted, always alone in the dark and now someone was hugging me, telling me that they are here for me. I was so happy. Mikey then released me and shifted around so that he was carrying me bridal style and sat down on Leo's bed, clutching me closer to him. Hushing me as I silently cried in his lap. Shortly after Mikey had laid me back down on the bed thinking I was asleep, he hesitantly kissed my forehead, and walks out the door. Raising my hand to my forehead with a small smile on my face, I attempted to sleep, but the flash of a scalpel crosses my mind as I jolt awake breathing quickly. *_I need some air...I need to clear my mind...*_ I think to myself as I get up and open the door ever so quietly, peering out to make sure no one was awake. *_Whew! Now for the hard part, sneaking out undetected.*_ Leo was sleeping soundly with a small snore, being a feline mutant meant I was light on my feet so sneaking past him was easier then I thought. Once I was out the door and in the clear I ran, taking the nearest manhole only stopping to make sure I wasn't being followed.

Now was the time to choose a destination, the bridge? Or just a random building? Random building it is. I crouched down like Cat Woman and leap into the air, digging my claws into the brick building, jumping and clawing my way to the top was easy. Sighing as I stared at the city lights was memorizing, hearing the roar of the train as it went by, the busy city streets buzzed as people went on and with their daily lives. I almost envied that about humans. I often wondered what it was like to be normal, to have no care in the world. To be one with society. These thoughts sometimes crossed my mind because I was never gifted with this type of freedom before. I fought to get it, even now I'm still fighting to protect it, I won't give this up, I'll fight it to the very end. Staring up at the night sky, I was lost to the universe. I was brought down back into reality when a familiar scent was carried up in the wind, catching my attention. "I know you're there Mikey." I say without turning around and stare back up to the heavens as he came out from part of the building. "How did you know I was there? How can you sense me even when I'm in ninja mode?" He asked as he sat next to me. "I'm a feline mutant remember? I have a great sense of smell and hearing." I say with a small smirk as I look at him. "You can't sneak on me because I'll find you before you find me." Mikey gave a nervous laugh then soon an awkward silence crept into place, then after some time had passed, Mikey then shifted his gaze back to me and asked. "What happened back there?" My smile faded at the question, I better try to defuse this situation quickly. "Oh um...*_Heh_.*...bad dream..." I tried to play it off but he wasn't having any of it. "Bad dream huh? Tell me about it." Mikey spoke as he changed sitting positions and was now in front of me, this wasn't going anywhere, better spill the beans. "...Well it was a flash back from my past...a very disturbing one...in my dream, I was tied down onto a gurney while a mad doctor tore around my insides...it felt like I was really back there...being tortured and ripped apart then put back together..." I trailed off lost in my thoughts. "But now I'm free...I don't have to relive that horror anymore..." I say as I try to force myself to believe in it, I had to believe in it because I don't want to end up back there. Turning my attention back to Michelangelo who appeared a bit disturbed. "I think it's time we head back, I don't feel comfortable talking about the past." I say trying to change the subject and uneasy mood in the atmosphere.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MIKEY's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*_Heh_.* "Yeah your right, Leo might wake up and come looking for us..." I say as I trailed off. *_Wow...this girl...such a burden she must carry...I know how to lighten the mood!*_ A smirk forms as I turn in time to catch Taliah's arm before she jumped off the roof causing her to turn towards me curious. "I have an idea! How about we play a game?" I say as I try to think up of a game for the both of us to play...BING BING BING! Turning around I face her with a smile on my face. "How about we have a race! We race to Brooklyn Bridge, go across it and turn around and come back to this exact location. It will be fun trust me." Taliah wasn't entirely convinced but nodded a few minutes later. "Yeah Ok, I could use the distraction right about now." She said as she began stretching, I couldn't help but watch as she stretched around in many different angles and positions, all the while thinking. *_I can give you more then just a distraction..._* Biting my bottom lip, I turned away from her trying to distract my crazy brain. *_Find something, anything...Ooh look a bird!__-_*

"Ready when you are." Tali spoke interrupting my thoughts as I turned towards her. "On the count of 3 we run for it, turn and come back here, alright?" I spoke as I made hand movements about the racing game, Tali nodded in response but stopped and turned towards me. "What does the winner get?" Tali asked as she got into racing position. "I can think of a few things...ideas..." I say as I looked at her up and down while she shot me a questioning glance, I got in ready position. "One..." I began as I started to focus at the task at hand. "...Two..." In the corner of my eye I noticed how focused she was. "THREE!" Taliah yelled as she took off leaving me distracted for the moment as I quickly ran to catch up to her. "No fair!" I yelled after her. "Nothings ever fair!" Tali yelled back laughing, hopping from building to building. It was then that I decided to whip out the ol' chain, swinging it in the air and towards her and catching her legs as she yelped and fell in surprise. "Hey! That's cheating!" She yelled as I raced past her, turning back towards her. "Nothings fair sweetheart!" I laughed as she shot me a glare.

Soon we got to Brooklyn Bridge, the both of us were tied, suddenly she turned towards me with an evil little smirk. *_What is she planning?_* And before I knew it was flying off the bridge, good thing I still had a spare chain on hand, catching the pipes I swung like Spiderman while shouting at her. "What the heck was that?!" Taliah turned her head laughing. "Payback!" She giggled as she reached the other end of the bridge and turned around and ran back to the starting point. _*This girl is playing dirty, she so cannot win_.* I thought as I too turned around but I had the upper hand because I was swinging under the bridge like Tarzan. This was I covered more ground through the air then on foot. I'm going to win this whether she likes it or not. It was only a matter of minutes when I finally reached the end of the bridge, swinging up to the nearest building. Landing on the roof I turn back to see Taliah finally catching, lightly panting as she landed on the roof beside me. "Took ya long enough." I say as she gives me the bird, I chuckle back. "So I win once more..." I say as I notice that she was still a little out of breath. "Only cuz you cheated." Tali spoke as she tightened her shoes. "You started it." I shot back earning a 'tsk' from her. We both jumped down off the rooftops and just as I was opening up the man hole I remembered that it was I who won yet again. "So Tali...this makes it the second time that I won, I want my prize." I spoke advancing in on heras she backed away. "W-what do you want?" Tali spoke as she bumped into a dumpster, turning back to me with uncertainty in her eyes. "Simple...a kiss." I said as I watched her eyes widen at my response, I moved closer towards her till she stopped me by placing her small little hands against my plastron. I could feel her shaking lightly. "Ok fine...but I get to decide where. Ok?"

I backed off from her, nodding in agreement while silently protesting. "Ok turn your head and close your eyes." Tali spoke, I obeyed. She was getting closer and closer, I could feel her breathe on my cheek, like a feather...cool...vibrant...sensational...lips barely inches away from its target. Her soft lips gently came and went away like a fleeting butterfly, placing my hand on my cheek, an attempt to stop the tingling sensation. I turn to look at her but just as I did, Tali immediately turned away blushing. *_Cute_.* Yet somehow I felt cheated. "There, can we go now?" Taliah asked as she moved a strand of hair away from her face, shaking my head. "Nah ah not good enough." I spoke as I moved towards her with great determination, forcing her against the wall as I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into my body while my other hand is gently place behind her neck. Her face was really close to mine as I looked into her eyes and before she could protest, I captured her mouth with my own as a soft gasp escaped from her mouth as she tensed up. Finally I had claimed my prize, I almost couldn't believe I was actually kissing her, Tali...my Tali, so sweet and freakin' hot. After a moment I release from my grasp while staring into her stunned filled eyes while a sicking feeling entered my body. *_Oh jeeze what do I do? What do I do? Run it Mikey!_* And before I knew I ran back to the lair with uncertainty held within my heart.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TKs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Raising my hands to my lips, I gently touched them while I came back down to earth. *..._What just happened?...D-did Michelangelo just...was that?...my first kiss...stolen?...He stole my first kiss...* _Suddenly I felt weak in the knees and collapsed down to the ground, trying to get up I felt shaky once more and thought it would be best to just sit while trying to comprehend what had just happened. How was I supposed to feel? All I knew at that moment I was feeling something...but what was it? Ugh these emotions...such a hassle...no, more like confusing. After a moment or two I finally tested the strength in my legs, contemplating whether or not they would be able to hold me up. Yes! I climbed down the man hole and made my way back to lair lost in many, many thoughts, it was almost enough to drive one insane. Maybe sleep will put my restless mind to peace, but a soft knock at the door woke me up. "...Yes?..." I called out as Michelangelo popped his head around the door as he entered the room nervously. "Um...Tali...about earlier, I just want to say I'm sorry-" He began but I raised my hand. "It's Ok Mikey, you don't have to apologize, it just...it just happened. Don't worry about it Ok..." I spoke rapidly while blushing down at the floor avoiding his stare. "...Ok..." Mikey spoke as he began to leave the room. "...If anything...I'm glad you were my first..." I spoke in a whisper but I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, but that slight delay in his step told me that he in fact heard me. With a small smile I finally let sleep take me, maybe I won't have that nightmare now.

Once morning came I awoke fully rested, all that crying and racing must have did the trick, but golly was that a horrible dream. A shout from the past. *****_Knock knock_.* Came at my door. "It's Donnie, breakfast will be ready soon." He called out as I finished up my stretching. "I'll be right out." I shout while slapping my boots on and headed out the door only to be greeted with the heavenly scent of bacon and eggs. *_Mmmm_.* I follow the scent to the kitchen and find all four of the turtles around the table while Michelangelo served them their plates of yummy nummy goodness. I take my seat next to Raph while Donnie was coming to sit next to me but Mikey quickly rushed past him and sat down, shooting quick glares at him, but he shrugged it off and sat else where. "Oh! T.K I've been meaning to give this back to you." Donatello spoke as he handed me back my cell phone causing me to almost choke on my breakfast while I snatched it up right away. "It's been going off all morning." Donnie spoke as he continued to eat his breakfast, I immediately begin checking my messages. Amelia has been trying to get a hold of me since yesterday, there's quite a few voice mails better check them. I listen closely to my message while walking away from the table and outside the kitchen door, but soon after hearing the message my facial expression drops. "What's wrong Tali?" Mikey asks as he notices me standing utterly still. "Tali?" Donnie and Raph both say questioningly at each other as I turned around pale faced. "Yea...Taliah Kurenai...um Splinter? We need to talk..." Taliah spoke as I clutched my phone close to my chest.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
